The Morning After
by Kirinenko
Summary: Frau gimió como si estuviese siendo torturado. "Oh, dios mío, ¡voy a ir al infierno!" [Frau/Teito]. [Capítulo 13, Pesadilla Parte 4: arréglalo]. [Secuela (?) de Midsummer Night's Dream]. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: drippinghoney

ID: 2310062

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Teito despertó estaba encarando un techo desconocido. Sus ojos empañados lo miraron con confusión.

"¿Dónde…?" entonces jadeó y se levantó de golpe de la cama "¡Hakuren!"

Ayer habían sido atacados por un Kor gigante desconocido, algo que Frau había llamado Wars. Teito recordaba haber saltado del edificio detrás de Hakuren, y Frau salvándoles a ambos. Teito se aferró a las sábanas con preocupación.

"Espero que Hakuren esté bien"

Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había cambiado para ponerle un camisón. Sus ropas negras estaban colocadas sobre el borde de la cama junto a otro camisón. Había solo una hebra de pelo rubio largo pegada al camisón cuidadosamente doblado, haciendo que Teito se relajase por el alivio.

Así que Hakuren había estado allí. Seguramente se había despertado antes que Teito y había vuelto a la habitación de ambos primero. Eso explicaría porque Mikage no estaba ahí. Teito estaba más que desconcertado por el hecho de que Mikage estuviese tan atraído hacia Hakuren. De algún modo, tenía la sensación de que era el modo de Mikage de decirle que aprobaba a Hakuren como amigo de Teito, si la mirada sospechosamente alegre que tenía cuando Teito los alcanzaba era una señal. Si había alguna forma en que una bola rosada y esponjosa de bebé dragón podría verse astuto, Mikage lo logró.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación por una vez, Teito se quitó el camisón y buscó sus ropas. Sus dedos solo tocaron la tela negra cuando notó algo curioso. Pudo haber sido un truco de la luz pero Teito ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos y la cuerda todavía estaba allí. Extendió la mano hacia ella pero sus dedos la atravesaron. Alzando su cabeza para seguir a donde llevaba, el chico se dio cuenta entonces de que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de esas cuerdas brillantes.

Eran increíblemente finas, como si estuvieran hechas de luz y eran difíciles de ver en la pálida luz de la mañana que llenaba la habitación pero estaban claramente allí. Se puso en pie, intentando tocarlas pero sus brazos las atravesaban todo el tiempo. Estaban tensas y mientras estaba intentaba ver hacia donde conducían, descubrió que la gran caja negra en el centro de la habitación no era tanto una caja, sino un ataúd.

Teito retrocedió en estado de shock, pero cuando lo hizo, se hizo evidente toda la estructura de las cuerdas. El ataúd estaba situado en el centro de todo el montaje de cuerdas. Varias cuerdas pasaban a través del ataúd desde diferentes ángulos de manera que convenció a Teito d que lo que sostenían no era el ataúd en sí, sino lo que fuera que estaba dentro. Incluso había un despertador en la parte superior del ataúd, uno de esos llamativos con una figura de mujer desnuda envolviendo el reloj, de esos que solo tenían los pervertidos. Así que… ¿había alguien durmiendo en el ataúd?

La curiosidad había matado al gato, pero nadie jamás se había molestado en enseñarle la lección a Teito. Una vez que su desconfianza inicial pasó, merodeó alrededor del ataúd, tocando suavemente y presionando su oreja contra él para ver si podía escuchar algo. Casi tropezó con un cuento de flores en el suelo y estaba apoyado contra el ataúd para calmarse cuando saltó la alarma del despertador, sobresaltándolo por completo. Como si no fuese suficientemente malo, el ataúd se abrió de golpe, tirando el despertador al suelo y un cuerpo salió de allí, quitándole otros cinco años de encima.

Teito gritó interiormente '¡V-Vampiro!' cayó al suelo de culo ante el ataúd, tan cerca que el claro cabello de la criatura estaba rozando sus rodillas.

"Dios, estoy agotado" gimió el vampiro desde donde estaba, cubierto por el borde del ataúd.

Teito estaba lentamente alejándose como un cangrejo, boca abajo con sus extremidades dobladas bajo él cuando reconoció la voz de Frau al hablar "¿Frau?"

Frau alzó la cabeza, ojos encontrándose con los de Teito, a apenas unos metros de distancia. Su mirada cansada recorrió la extraña posición acangrejada de Teito y, vergonzosamente, se tomó su tiempo con la parte de la ropa interior de Teito antes de levantarse para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estás desnudo?" preguntó Frau.

Teito se sonrojó "¡Estúpido! ¡No estoy desnudo, llevo la ropa interior puesta todavía!" replicó mientras se sentaba para cubrir sutilmente al menos parte de su piel. Era mejor que la posición de cangrejo, la cual había mostrado su entrepierna ante Frau como si fuese algún tipo de pervertido.

Frau estaba mirándole de un modo inescrutable mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el borde del ataúd. Puso sus ojos casi exactamente al mismo nivel que los de Teito cuando estaba sentado en el suelo. Estaba inquieto porque Teito no estaba acostumbrado a tener a Frau mirándole tan de cerca y directamente. Frau era mucho más alto que Teito por lo que el chico siempre había tenido que esforzarse un poco para hacer coincidir las miradas. Ahora, deseaba recuperar esa distancia.

"Estás mucho más desnudo de lo normal" remarcó Frau, las comisuras de su boca alzándose con diversión "Por ejemplo, nunca supe que te sonrojabas con todo el cuerpo" sus ojos bajaron de nuevo, y el corazón de Teito dio un vuelco. Estaba intensamente consciente de que todo su cuerpo se estaba calentando bajo la mirada de Frau. Nunca viviría con esto, pensó Teito para sí mismo.

Entonces Frau hizo algo extraño. Como no podía evitarlo, extendió la mano y tocó a Teito con los nudillos "Por qué…" dijo Frau con un tono frustrado mientras su mano alcanzaba la clavícula de Teito. Cuando esa fría mano hizo contacto con la piel de Teito, este se estremeció involuntariamente.

La mirada de Frau se nubló.

Sus nudillos se movieron lentamente había abajo sobre el pecho rosado de Teito. Se detuvo a mitad del torso y extendió un dedo para tocar el pezón de Teito. El chico empezó a temblar mientras ese dedo recorría el pezón suavemente una y otra vez hasta que se endureció hasta convertirse en un sobresaliente duro y oscuro.

Ambos lo observaron con fascinación, hasta que se hinchó y el dedo de Frau estuvo frotándolo de un modo que estaba siendo doloroso.

"Teito" dijo Frau de repente, viéndose dolorido "Lo siento"

Antes de que Teito pudiese preguntar qué quería decir, Frau retorció el pezón con fuerza, haciendo que Teito saltara en el sitio "¡Frau!" jadeó por la combinación de dolor y placer, haciendo que su cabeza diese vueltas "Duele" gimió Teito.

"Lo sé, mocoso. Lo sé. Lo siento" dijo Frau con dulzura. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en el borde del ataúd, y lamió lentamente el abusado pezón de Teito "Lo siento, lo siento" gimió el obispo antes de tomar todo el pezón en su boca y succionarlo como un bebé. Su otra mano estaba en la pequeña espalda de Teito, empujándole hacia adelante para arquearle, de modo que Teito no pudiese alejarse de su boca aunque quisiese.

Teito gimió cuando Frau lo succionó "Frau, oh, Dios" en algún punto, Frau se había movido hacia el otro pezón y las manos de Teito habían migrado para enterrarse en el cabello puntiagudo de Frau. No entendía porque Frau estaba haciendo esto pero Teito nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida. No quería que parase. Cuando Frau finalmente alejó su boca, Teito se lamentó suavemente.

La boca de Frau estaba brillante y roja como una manzana y los pezones de Teito estaban dolorosamente sensibles, brillando con la saliva de Frau. Teito siseó cuando el hombre rozó la yema de su pulgar suavemente sobre uno.

"No los toques más. Duelen" suplicó Teito, agarrando la mano de Frau.

Frau murmuró "Sí" lamió sus labios como si pudiese todavía saborearlos. Teito le miró.

"Teito, lo siento. No debería haber–" Teito le interrumpió con su propia boca y Frau dejó salir un sonido sorprendido mientras Teito lamía su boca. Era un desastre y húmedo y era patéticamente obvio que Teito no tenía experiencia.

De algún modo, hizo que Frau se pusiese tan duro como una roca. Como si no hubiese estado excitado ya. Dejó salir un gemido bajo y profundo de hombre hambriento y no besó tanto a Teito, más bien le comió la boca. Tomado con la guardia baja por la fuerza del beso, Teito se apartó y cayó de espaldas sobre el brazo en el que se apoyaba Frau. Para no ser disuadido, el hombre salió más del ataúd, agarró al chico y lo arrojó sobre él dentro del ataúd.

Respirando con dificultad, Teito apoyó las manos en los hombros de Frau para evitar caer sobre él. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podría jurar que su pecho estaba temblando con cada latido. Se preguntaba si Frau podría escucharlo. Joder, se preguntaba si Frau podría verlo ya que tenía las habilidades de Zehel.

Frau estaba mirándole intensamente como tantas veces antes cuando le había dado una lección sobre una cosa u otra. Era surrealista ver la misma expresión en esta situación.

"Teito, tienes que decirme, ¿quieres esto?"

Toda esta situación era realmente surrealista. Teito fue abruptamente consciente de que la habitación brillaba con la luz de la mañana y los pájaros cantaban justo afuera de la ventana. Esto no estaba sucediendo en la oscuridad de la noche en donde Teito podría pasarlo como un sueño agradable. Las salpicaduras de luz sobre sus cuerpos, la especia del incienso floral en el aire, los pulgares de Frau frotando en círculos las muñecas de Teito, haciendo que todo fuese tremendamente real.

Teito tenía la urgencia de saltar y huir tan rápido como pudiese.

Frau parecía saber esto. Su mirada fija decía que era decisión de Teito y su responsabilidad y Frau no le culparía por lo que sea que decidiese. Sus largas manos, envolviendo las muñecas de Teito, eran cuidadosas y sus pulgares frotaban suavemente el interior de sus muñecas.

"No lo sé" admitió Teito finalmente, con voz apagada. Sus pezones estaban doloridos, pero aún quería que Frau lo tocara. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y le dolía la entrepierna. Quería huir y quería que Frau le tocase. Teito estaba bien consciente de que no podía tener ambos.

Cerrando sus ojos, Teito se inclinó "Quiero… quiero que me toques" tocó cuidadosamente la boca de Frau con la suya, sabiendo cuán ardiendo estaba su rostro y agradecido de que no pudiese ver la reacción de Frau. Para su deleite, Frau correspondió el beso. Las manos del obispo se apretaron alrededor de las muñecas de Teito mientras se inclinaba para colocar su boca más firmemente sobre la de Teito y profundizar el beso.

Frau se separó lo suficiente para susurrar "Lo siento" y la verdadera disculpa que escuchó Teito le hizo sentir irritado de golpe. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Mikage, en mitad del beso, Teito mordió intencionalmente el labio inferior de Frau. Cuando el rubio se alejó, estaba sangrando y Teito pudo saborear el rastro de esta en su boca.

"¿Qué cojones te pasa, maldito mocoso?" se quejó Frau mientras lamía el corte "Eso duele" Teito se apartó para poder sentarse mejor a horcajadas sobre Frau, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Deja de disculparte entonces. Es molesto" le dijo Teito con severidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

Frau deslizó sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras resoplaba con una risita incrédula "No lo entiendes, mocoso"

"Explícamelo entonces" dijo Teito malhumorado "Y deja de llamarme mocoso" agregó automáticamente.

"Eres menor de edad. Legalmente, no tengo permitido– ¿te has dado cuenta siquiera de que lo que te estoy haciendo ahora es ilegal?"

"¿Lo es?"

Frau gimió como si lo estuviesen torturando "Oh dios mío, ¡voy a ir al infierno!"

Teito frunció el ceño "¡Eso ya iba a suceder! ¡Mira cuantas revistas porno tienes!"

"El porno no es suficiente para garantizar una eternidad de tormento. Sin embargo, esto…" Frau se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Con los ojos de Frau cerrados, la mirada de Teito automáticamente se fijó en la boca enrojecida de Frau, que estaba relajada y abierta en otro suspiro. El recuerdo de su sabor hizo que la boca de Teito se hiciera agua.

"¿Entonces esto es por el consentimiento? ¿No puedo darte simplemente mi permiso?" el rostro de Teito se acercó más.

Frau usó su mano para apretar el puente de su nariz "No funciona así. Eres demasiado joven" Teito consideró eso durante un momento. Entonces, deliberadamente, lamió la forma de la boca de Frau. El hombre extendió los labios hacia él con suavidad pero Teito ya se había apartado entonces.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Frau alzó la mirada hacia el chico, el cual parecía inmutable.

"No creo que funcione así" pero Frau no se negó cuando Teito presionó sus hombros contra el suelo del ataúd y se lanzó a por la boca de Frau. Tomando la mejilla de Teito, lo hizo abrir la boca para que el beso se disolviese en un embrollo de lengua y saliva. Teito gimió, deleitándose con el sabor de Frau.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Solo percibía un zumbido en su cabeza, el golpeteo en sus oídos y el calor deslizándose desde la boca de Frau. Teito se habría sentido feliz con esto pero el placer de los dedos le recorrió el cuerpo el cuerpo con constantes pulsaciones y estaba estremeciéndose por la sobre estimulación.

Incapaz de ignorarlo por mucho más, Teito dio una última lamida y dijo, inseguro "¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito?"

Frau estaba respirando pesadamente pero la sonrisa en sus labios era deslumbrante "¿Qué, el ser hermoso? Sale con naturalidad"

Teito se retorció cuando otra oleada de placer lo sacudió "No, me refiero a tus caderas"

Frau no se había dado cuenta de que había estado moviéndolas lenta y constantemente hacia Teito en oleadas. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo había estado haciendo, pero aparentemente era suficiente. Teito estaba temblando y jadeando y el atractivo bulto en la ropa interior de Teito ya no era solo un simple bulto. Había una pequeña punta rojiza asomando por la parte superior. El chico debía de estar sufriendo por lo erecto que estaba. Las pupilas de Frau se dilataron. Tragó e intentó no pensar en cómo ese pequeño pene se sentiría en su mano, o sabría en su boca.

"Frau" se quejó Teito y, para sorpresa de Frau, empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas desde encima suyo como si no pudiera evitarlo "No pares. Por favor, creí que podríamos engañar a ese estúpido consentimiento pero no puedo–Necesito que me toques. No pares" sonaba tan desesperado y se veía–

Frau estaba bastante seguro de que se había roto. Agarró a Teito por su pequeño trasero y lo empujó hacia abajo, hacia su miembro. La presión hizo que ambos gimiesen. Siguió así, frotándose contra Teito, deleitándose con la placentera fricción. De algún modo, se las había arreglado para bajar sus pantalones y tenía su pene desnudo frotándose contra el bulto blanco de Teito.

"Es por esto que no llevo ropa interior" gruñó Frau mientras rompía la ropa interior de Teito en un ataque de impaciencia "Fácil acceso"

Teito no se quejó. De hecho, el gemido que dejó salir cuando sus miembros desnudos se tocaron fue bastante alentador. Frau siguió moviéndose, frotándose contra el pequeño pene de Teito, perdido en todo excepto por el puro placer y la respiración entrecortada de Teito.

No sabía de dónde venían las palabras. Podría haber sido por todas las revistas porno, quizás habrían salido de la propia mierda en la mente de Frau. De cualquier manera, salieron de ese modo y estaba diciéndolo todo al oído de Teito como el secreto más sucio del mundo "Verte encima de mí, todo sonrojado y hermoso, frotándote contra mí, ¿sabes lo que eso me hizo? Me dan ganas de querer romperte hasta que estés gritando por mí. Quiero tener mis dedos en ti hasta que estés llorando y entonces te partiré con mi polla y te follaré hasta que olvides tu propio nombre. Solo sabrás sentirla dentro de ti, maldito mocoso. Te haré desear nada más que mi polla en tu estrecho y apretado agujero. Quieres eso, ¿no? ¿Cierto?"

Teito se perdió. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y gritó como si estuviese en verdadera agonía "¡Frau!" todo pasó a ser resbaladizo de golpe.

Frau siguió embistiendo contra él con rápidos y húmedos golpes hasta que la blancura se apoderó de él y se corrió también. Cuando las estrellas se habían desvanecido de sus ojos, bajó la mirada al chico que se estiraba bajo él.

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntó Teito, viéndose aturdido. Francamente, se veía hecho un desastre. Todavía estaba sonrojado, cubierto de sudor y con esperma salpicado por toda su parte delantera, el pelo colgaba lacio en todas direcciones. Frau debería haberse avergonzado por las marcas de manos que vio en el trasero de Teito pero habría estado mintiendo si dijese que lo estaba. Posesivamente, pasó su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Teito "Lo es conmigo" Frau sonaba presuntuoso.

El escepticismo en la mirada de Teito era poco halagadora "Mocoso" Frau sonrió, y dejó sus manos sobre el trasero de Teito, una mano en cada cachete. Los apretó placenteramente, disfrutando del jadeo que Teito dejó salir. El chico se agarró a la raída camisa de Frau cuando este empezó a apretarlas y masajearlas con sus manos a un ritmo constante. Inconscientemente, Teito empezó a moverse contra Frau, solo con pequeños movimientos de sus caderas, pero quería empezar a reavivar su ingle.

"¿Estás intentando seducirme?" dijo Frau roncamente mientras embestía también. Teito gritó, pero efectivamente su pene estaba alzado de nuevo. Frau lo tocó suavemente, extendiendo el semen de antes "Ah, la virilidad de la juventud"

Con una mirada traviesa a Teito, Frau deslizó el dedo mojado en su boca.

En poco tiempo, Teito estaba moviéndose arriba y abajo por los dedos de Frau como si fueran su pene "Estás intentando seducirme" comentó Frau, su mirada fija en donde Teito estaba empujándose contra sus dedos una y otra vez.

"Se siente bien" jadeó Teito.

"Voy a ir al infierno" se lamentó Frau.

La cabeza de Frau rodó hacia atrás cuando finalmente se sumergió lentamente en el calor de Teito. Sus manos arañando los costados del ataúd mientras se esforzaba por evitar el atacar ese cálido cuerpo bajo é. Teito no estaba ayudando con el modo en que se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro.

"¿Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo de nuevo?" Teito se movió impacientemente bajo él "Muévete. Deja de ser flojo" los ojos verdes observando a Frau con el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido. Frau tuvo el placer de observar ese rostro cambiar cuando empezó a mover las caderas.

Mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso descuidado, Frau murmuró "Bueno, voy a ir al infierno de todos modos" por extraño que parezca, esta vez estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

.

OMAKE

Mientras la euforia desaparecía, dejando a Teito con un dolor agudo abajo y a un pesado obispo sobre él, de repente estuvo muy consciente de que estaba tumbado en un ataúd. Se movió un poco buscando algo de espacio pero había tan poco dentro del ataúd que todo el cuerpo de Frau estaba encima de él. Nunca fue más consciente de cuántos kilogramos más tenía el hombre de encima suyo. Gradualmente, después de algunos intentos fallidos, Teito se rindió en intentar escapar.

"Frau" dijo Teito.

Un gruñido.

"Quítate. Pesas"

Cuando el hombre no se movió, Teito empujó sus hombros. Era como intentar mover una roca.

"Al menos sácalo" Teito frunció el ceño.

Frau suspiró, la pequeña bocanada de aire golpeó el hombre de Teito en donde descansaba su cabeza. Dejó un beso corto en la piel de la zona y alzó la cabeza "No digas que no fui un caballero" dijo Frau mientras se alzaba y empezaba a salir. Teito agarró los lados del ataúd para prepararse.

Ambos se congelaron cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Teito, ¿todavía estás durmiendo? He estado esperando en la habitación una enternidad…" Hakuren dejó de hablar mientras registraba lo que estaba viendo. Discos violetas dominaron su rostro mientras jadeaba.

"Hakuren" Teito comenzó débilmente, inútilmente, sus manos temblando a los lados del ataúd "Puedo explicarlo"

"OHHHH DIOS-"

Frau dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Teito "Voy a ir al infierno"


End file.
